Aka to Kuro
by Yuuki-Ravna
Summary: KURO is one of Japan's top visual kei bands. And rightfully so, with the immensely sexy Sebastian Michaelis as the lead singer and guitarist, how can they not? Now, enter Grell Sutcliff, the flamboyant man with an obvious thing for Sebastian. YAOI, SxG
1. Chapter 1

**I AM BACK! and this time wiht a GrellxSebastian fanfic! xD i'm so sorry all you who watch me for SxC. I promise,i should be getting Model Lover and Lords of the Underworld updated now that my muse has made a return. i love my muse. i missed her.**

The night in Tokyo was like any other, the clear sky revealing little because of the bright lights of the city hiding the stars, the sounds of the city lifting high into the heavens, reminding all of the hustle and bustle and excitement of the city, and in one part of the city, the sounds were louder and more exciting, and possibly, more seductive.

One of the biggest visual-kei bands in Tokyo were having their last concert at the Tokyo Dome before their guitarist and back up vocalist left the band. Ever since making their debut, KURO had been huge, and this concert showed their popularity.

The last notes of a song died into the ear-piercing sound of girls screaming and guitars blaring. From two sides of the stage, reddish-orange fire erupted from two silver containers. Fog coated the bottom of the stage and little shiny pieces of confetti flew around the stage and into the crowd. A torn leather and mesh wearing raven haired man leaned over the edge of the stage, one hand outstretched to the audience, motioning for more sound. The other hand held onto his guitar. A mischievous smirk was planted on his face as he heard the cries of his name from the audience. He did indeed love the attention.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at his best friend and co-founder, the drummer. The younger boy's hair was sticking to his face and his eye patch as he glanced up at the lead singer. With a motion of his drumstick, he signaled one more song, which the lead singer agreed to whole-heartedly. He bent over, so his leather covered ass was visible to the fangirls, and picked up a bottle of water. After taking a drink (and letting some fall down his mouth and run down his neck to his exposed pale chest), he motioned to the other band members and one last song began.

XXX

House lights came on as the band members filed off the stage and into the wings, trying to talk over the sound of screaming fans. The lead singer had his guitar slung across his back and an arm over the drummer who was considerably shorter than him. The drummer had an annoyed look on his face from the singer's clinginess but remained silent as they followed the other members out. Staff and stage hands bowed and shouted out their "Congrats!" or "Good Job!" as the band passed them. Once in the dressing room, the singer removed his arm from the drummer and pulled out a bottle of Champagne.

"And now, to celebrate~!"

"Sebastian!" The drummer glared irritably at the singer. Sebastian just smirked back at him.

"It's Eric's and Alan's last concert with us; we must celebrate a job well done, Ciel." Two men strolled into the room with their arms around each other. One with short brown hair with glasses that framed his petite and cute face, the other with blonde and black hair, one side pulled into braids along the side of this head and a scruffy looking face.

"You guys know I'm always up for party!" The scruffy haired guy pumped his fist in the air excitedly.

"Eric!" The smaller brunette next to Eric looked concerned and upset at the scruffy musician. "You promised we'd catch the next flight out after the concert!"

Sebastian turned to the two. "You two thought you wouldn't leave with a good bye party, Alan?"

Alan stepped closer to Eric and slightly hid behind him. "Errr…"

Ciel stepped over to Sebastian and put his hand on his chest. "Leave them alone, you party idiot."

"Oya, does someone want me all to himself?" Sebastian smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Ciel glared at him. "Shut it, you horny dog."

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel close to give him a kiss. The younger one slapped him away and walked away with a glare. Eric chuckled and grinned.

"Ah, I'm going to miss these moments."

"Any chance that a promise of more sexual harassment will get you to stay apart of the band?"

Alan nudged Eric before the man could speak and shook his head.

"No, we already agreed to go to America. Our plane leaves in five hours. We SHOULD be going."

Eric turned to look at his partner before sighing and shrugging.

"The uke speaks. I must obey if I want to join the mile high club."

"ERIC!"

A thoroughly embarrassed Alan turned and left the room.

"Oh! Will.. hi…" Alan was promptly stopped by the band's manager, William T. Spears.

"Leaving so soon, Alan? I thought Michaelis was planning a party."

"Ah.. Well…"

Eric walked up behind Alan and squeezed the man's butt.

"We got a flight to catch in a few hours so we really need to be going."

"Hmm… shame. Well good luck. You know how to contact me should you need anything."

The two nodded and started to walk down the hallway until something hit Eric in the back of the head. A small package landed on the ground as Eric and Alan turned around to look. Sebastian stood in the hallway, his trademark smirk on his face with his hand over his heart. He bowed towards them and then turned around to return to the band's dressing room and Ciel. Eric picked up the package and handed it to Alan.

"We'll open it on the plane, come on."

Sebastian stood at the door watching the two leave, a hint of sadness on his face. The two had been with the band since the beginning. To see them walk away to seek their fate in America was... saddening. Once the two turned a hallway and disappeared he returned to the room to see Ciel brooding on the couch. Sebastian leaned over him and smirked.

"Just us now."

A throat clearing from the corner reminded them they weren't alone.

"And Will…"

Ciel slapped Sebastian away and sighed.

"Go find something to rape, Sebastian."

Sebastian stared at Ciel before plopping down on the couch next to him, the chains and numerous accessories he wore clinked together.

"Always so business-like. No wonder you can never get laid."

Ciel turned pink before kicking Sebastian in the shin.

"Excuse me for focusing on the band and not the fans."

"Ah~ but without the satisfied fans, we wouldn't be where we are today~"

"You know, your love of fan-pleasing is going to come back to bite you in the ass."

"Mmm… I might like that."

Ciel facepalmed. Something along the lines of masochist was muttered and he stood up to leave the dressing room.

"I'm returning home. Will already has try outs set up to replace our guitarists and back up vocalist. Try to be there on time."

Sebastian saluted Ciel as Ciel left. "Yes, My Lord." Ciel rolled his eyes as he left.

"The party already left?"

The bassist showed up, arms laden down with bottles of booze and food.

Sebastian nodded sadly and stared at the amount of food.

"Ronald, any fans still hanging around?"

"Plenty."

"I think I found our other party members."

Will scowled from his corner and promptly left the room.

"Try outs is at 8am. Be there on time or we'll find someone to replace you, Knox, Michaelis. And try not to ruin the band image with this little party of yours."

XXX

Sunlight streamed into a giant, spacious room in a giant, expensive flat, exposing the amounts of trash, empty liquor bottles and naked bodies that littered the floor. When certain members of KURO partied, they knew how to. A glassy-eyed raven haired head appeared from behind the couch where Sebastian had crashed with a blonde, a brunette, and a red head. He winced from the screaming hangover and stared at the results of the party.

Another fun night he couldn't remember. He loved being a rock star. Yup, this was the life. He looked down at the three girls he had worn out before passing out himself. The curves on one was enough to make him want to wake her up and get a round in he WOULD remember.

"SEBASTIAN! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS?"

Sebastian winced as Ronald's voice rang through the apartment. Maybe the acoustics in the place were TOO good. Sebastian winced some more as he looked up to see a naked Ronald running towards him.

"Put some clothes on unless you want me to rape you, Ronald. Just seeing your size reminds me of how uke you are."

Ronald stopped in his tracks and turned slightly red before grabbing a pillow to hide his goods.

"Sebastian! Its NOON!"

"Oh fuck." He sprang up, trying to ignore the lecture his head was giving him, via hangover headache. With the agility of a cat, he weaved over and around the bodies of passed out fans and went to his room.

"Ciel is going to wring my balls for being late."

"Can I borrow some clothes, Sebastian?"

Sebastian waved at Ronald giving him the go ahead as he rushed to the bathroom to take a fast shower.

"Tell Tanaka to make sure everyone leaves alright. Give those who need cab fare, cab fare."

Ronald nodded before disappearing with a pile of clothes into the guest bathroom.

XXX

At around 2pm, two disheveled and argumentative men arrived at the band's studio. Ciel glared at the two.

"Its tw-"

"We know the time, Ciel." Sebastian glared irritably at Ronald. "Pretty boy here thought an hour long shower was a 'quick' shower."

"Says the man who had a threesome in his shower before he got out," Ronald hissed back at him.

"ENOUGH!"

Sebastian and Ronald tensed and turned from tearing at each other's hair to the pissed off blued eyed Ciel.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. You two are both responsible. Now, get into the studio. There is one try out left and both Alan and Eric left good feedback on this guy. They personally recommended him."

Sebastian and Ronald silently slunk into the studio, trying to avoid making Ciel angrier. They sat down and stared into the empty recording room as they waited.

"Ah~! So sorry I'm late!"

"That's alright, please enter through here."

The two voices trailed in from the hallway causing Sebastian to look towards the entrance of the of the recording room. He almost wished he hadn't.

A red head with long hair entered. He wore tight leather leggings that were the color of his brilliantly scarlet hair, a red and black plaid mini-skirt shredded at the bottom, and studded belts. The top showed his midriff and was a red kimono sleeved top. The sleeves were only attached by a belt at the shoulders. Lacy fingerless red gloves covered his hands and the sound of clicks could be heard coming from the stiletto boots he wore. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. THIS was the "man" that came highly recommended by Eric and Alan? They had to be shitting him. He turned to instantly say "no" to Ciel. Ciel glared at him, instantly shutting him up. He sighed and turned back to the red head who excitedly waved at them and then locked eyes on Sebastian.

"Ah~! Its my Romeo~!"

Sebastian winced and turned away from the piercing lovestruck gaze.

"Mr. Sutcliffe, if you could please hurry."

"Oh~! My apologies, William darling~ 3"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Obviously this "Mr. Sutcliffe" was not picky with who he hit on.

"I am Greeell Sutcliff. Guitarist and vocalist to DIE for."

Sebastian almost facepalmed at the pose Grell made.

"I hope to get to know all of you well." Grell paused to blow a kiss at Sebastian. "Very well."

Sebastian shuddered and turned to throw a glare at the chuckling Ciel.

"I like this one." The boy smirked mischievously at Sebastian.

"Screw you."

"In your dreams."

"Best dreams you'll ever have"

That shut Ciel up.

Sebastian turned to see Grell had pulled his guitar out and was getting himself situated. The well manicured red nails plucked at the strings of Grell's guitar before he cleared his throat and winked at Sebastian.

"This one is for you, Seb-asu-chan~"

Sebastian openly shuddered.

And then stopped. As much as he hated how the man dressed, the way he talked, his open flirtatious attitude with him, he couldn't deny it, this one was good. He turned his head to look at Ciel. Ciel had a victorious smile on his face and leaned back in his chair, smirking smugly.

"Looks like we found Alan's replacement."

"No."

"Oh listen to that, Sebastian! We'll never find someone like that!"

"No."

Will entered the studio and stood behind the two.

"Just listen you two. We'll discuss this later at the usual spot."

Sebastian turned to listen to Grell sing a ballad. His voice was deep, but when harmonized with his tenor voice, it would sound good. He stood up and walked into the recording studio. He stood next to Grell, singing along with him, stringing together a harmony that would make fangirls' die from nosebleeds. Ciel nodded happily. The two were almost too perfect when combined. The way they complimented each other and still had a striking contrast gave Ciel shivers. He loved it.

Sebastian found himself staring down at Grell as the two sung the last lines of the ballad. Grell looked up from concentrating on the guitar and almost froze, well his body did, but not his voice. They continued to sing, staring at each other. Just the sounds of their voices resonating around the room. The last notes of the guitar just barely hanging in with the voices. Grell turned a pleasant shade of pink as the song ended and Sebastian smirked, obviously pleased.

"That will be all Mr. Sutcliffe. We will be in touch, I'm sure."

Sebastian bowed and turned from the room, leaving Grell figuratively melting into a pile of goo.

XXX

The band met up at a diner later that night. Both Ronald and Sebastian had recovered from their hangovers and were making up for their earlier sickness by scarfing down food like starving homeless people. Ciel stared at the two with disdain.

"Do you two ever get tired of this routine? Partying till you don't remember what happened, waking up sick and hungover and then eating your weight in food once the nausea passes?"

Sebastian paused mid bite and stared at Ciel with disbelief.

"You seriously need to get laid. I've got no plans tonight if-"

"Go rape a nun, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked. "I just might."

Ciel raised an eyebrow before shaking his head at the horny party animal that was his best friend/band mate. "Keep it in your pants, Sebastian."

The bell on the diner door rang, announcing Will's arrival.

"I called Mr. Sutcliffe. He should be arriving soon."

Sebastian turned to Ciel, a big NO written all over his face.

"Not happening. I'm not allowing him into the band."

"Come on, Sebastian. Even you can't deny the chemistry your two voices had. They were perfect. Alan was good, but Grell's voice is better."

Sebastian scowled at what Ciel said.

"Is he going to dress like that for the band?"

Will flipped through papers and sipped at his cup of coffee as he looked at the list of possible new guitarists and vocalists. "Sebastian, you do realize bands with cross-dressing members tend to get more popularity."

Ciel smirked at what Will said and turned to Sebastian with a mischievous look on his face.

"And we all know how much you love attention. You were practically orgasming at that last concert from the amount of attention the fangirls were giving you."

Sebastian frowned and turned to look out the window, just in time to see a red head male wearing a bright red tank top and short leather skirt, torn fishnets and red arm warmers climb out of a car and walk towards the diner they were sitting in.

"Ah, there is Mr. Sutcliffe now. Sebastian, we need an answer." Will adjusted his classes and looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed and buried his face in the palm of his hand.

"Fine. I give my consent. If i didn't, i'm sure i would never hear the end of it from you two. Just make sure his style of cross-dressing matches with the band."

Ciel smiled and stood up.

"Excellent. Oh and by the way, Sebastian, it's often demanded that the lead singer gives fanserivice with the cross-dressing member."

Coffee sprayed across the table from Sebastian's mouth and landed where Ciel was once sitting.

**XXX**

**So whatcha think? As always, READ AND REVIEW. I'm going to try to get into the habit of responding to my reviews. I do read the reviews and i love them. 3**

**This written for a friend of mine on DeviantART. I love her to death. 3 she is one of the cutest Grell's i've ever had the pleasure of knowing. her name is ArTLoVer4LiFe and you should check out her drawing and cosplay and the group she is apart of; PhantomhiveService. YES LALA, I'M GIVING YOU MORE FANS TO PESTER US AT A-KON. WHAT NOW? EH? WHAT NOW? x3 i love those two death. I'm off to sleep now. *clings to mah muse as i sleep***


	2. Chapter 2

**and the next part of Aka to Kuro! I have loved all the reviews i got for the last chapter. you guys are amazing. thank you so much for loving this fic. Its hard for me to write GrellxSebastian. x.x**

Sebastian stared up at the building to the recording company. He sighed and jammed a hand into his pocket as he grimaced. Today was the first official meeting with Grell. The big wigs were about to get the pleasure of meeting him and their new bassist, Snake. (Oddly enough, that was the fellow's name) Sebastian glared at the building, dreading walking in and having to deal with Grell. Since they had agreed to let him in the band, Grell had been sticking to him like glue. To annoy him even more, Ciel suggested that Grell spend the night at Sebastian's since Grell had to take the train to Tokyo since he lived quite a ways a way. Grell was, of course, ecstatic. Sebastian, not so much. He hid out at a party with Ronald and Bard, their pyrotechnician.

"Heard you didn't make it home." A teasing voice broke through his thoughts. Sebastian turned around to see Ciel smirking up at him. Even on their days off, Ciel always managed to dress impeccably. He wore a long sleeved white dress shirt with a blue vest that had one chain hanging from button to pocket. The bottom of his dress shirt was poking out from under the vest, keeping off the neat and tidy look. And as always, his hair was messy and all over creation. Sebastian chuckled and licked his finger before reaching out to pin down a disobedient strand of hair.

"There was a party I couldn't pass up."

"Sure it didn't have anything to do with a certain red head waiting for you at home?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he dropped his hand from Ciel's head and looked away, trying not to see the smirk that graced the younger male's face. Ciel chuckled and started walking towards the record company building.

"Ah, adding Grell to the band is definitely becoming more and more worth it."

Sebastian scowled and started to follow Ciel when he was suddenly attacked from behind.

"SEBAST~CHAAAAAN!"

Sebastian fell to the ground with Grell on top of him.

"Ooo~ I like this."

The red head's hands found themselves roaming Sebastian's body as Grell squirmed over Sebastian in delight. Sebastian rolled onto his side and swatted away Grell's hands.

"Get off."

Grell got up reluctantly and it was then Sebastian got a good look at what Grell was wearing. Did he EVER wear male clothing? This time he was wearing a red off the shoulder casual dress with black leggings and a studded black belt. And like any rocker, Grell was decked out with an insane amount of black, gold and red accessories. Which brought a second question to Sebastian's mind; did he ever wear anything NOT red or black?

Grell noticed Sebastian looking at his choice of clothing and apparently took it as a sign of Sebastian checking him out.

"Does Sebast~chan like what he sees?"

Sebastian looked over Grell's shoulder as a chick with short spiky hair wearing leather pants and a blue top with several gothic accessories brushed by Grell and headed towards the record building. A smirk on his face, the glance from the woman, and a raised eyebrow was the only communication needed. Sebastian quickly got up from the ground and brushed himself off before following the girl inside.

"Yes, I do. Hey Ciel, I'll be back at the meeting. Got something to do first."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"And where do you think you are going, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked and placed a finger to his lips.

"To obtain information."

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned his back on Sebastian. "Come on, Grell. It won't do us any good if all the band members were late."

Grell looked in the direction Sebastian had left, obviously following that girl. He stomped his foot and put his hands on his hips.

"And where does he think he's going?"

"Probably to get laid. I'm pretty sure Sebastian is the source of STDs."

Ciel looked back at Grell, an eyebrow raised at the red head's obvious jealousy. An idea appeared in his mind and he smirked.

"Hey Grell. Lets go get some coffee before the meeting."

"But I do-"

"Oh, trust me. You do." Ciel turned away and directed Grell to the place he knew Sebastian took all his office hook ups.

XXX

The jingle of accessories and hushed pants could be heard coming from the supposedly deserted meeting room that was designated only for the members of KURO. The spikey haired girl was on the table, her top lifted up revealing her chest and her pants unzipped just enough to allow a hand in. Over her was the enigmatic lead singer of the band, one hand down her pants, the other up her shirt. Lips were locked in a lustful dance that told the other this was just for personal gain. Which was fine with Sebastian, every hook up of his was for the sex. He never liked the idea of being tied down by a boyfriend or girlfriend. The lustful groans coming from the girl underneath him hazed over his mind just enough that he didn't hear the noise from outside the door.

"I thought we were getting coffee."

"We keep our own coffee in here. Its our private meeting room. Come on in."

"But it sounds like-" Grell's sentence stopped suddenly as a jealous shriek erupted from his throat and escaped his lips. Next thing the other three knew, Grell had torn Sebastian off the girl and was throwing a jealous rage at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SEBAST~CHAN, YOU SLUT?"

The chick looked around Grell towards Sebastian.

"Your Sebastian?"

"Yes! Mine! We confirmed that last night!"

Sebastian almost threw up.

"I wasn't even home last night, Grell. Stop saying such repulsive things."

The chick raised an eyebrow as she glanced back and forth at the two.

"Hold up, you two live together?"

"Yes~!"

"Only until someone finds him an apartment of his OWN." Sebastian threw a pissed off look at Ciel that told Ciel he was thoroughly annoyed by the cock blocks called his bandmates.

Grell turned to Sebastian, his face turned down in horror. "Are you throwing me out into the cold, Sebast~chan?"

"If Ciel would let me, yes I would."

Grell clung to Sebastian.

"You're such a cruel Romeo!"

The chick finally pulled her clothes back together and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Whatever. Sebastian, if you want a second shot, you know where to find me. Just make sure the freak doesn't interrupt again or I'm done."

Sebastian glared down at Grell who visibly shied away. Ciel on the other hand was doubled over laughing.

"I figured you three would be here. Sebastian, have you given in so easily already and decided to bring Grell to your sex shed?"

All three looked up to see a not amused Will in the doorway with Ronald and Snake standing behind him.

Sebastian pushed Grell off and glared at Will.

"Why is everyone trying to pair me up with this thing?"

"Because we are PERFECT together, Seb-a-su-chan~."

Sebastian slapped Grell's hands away from him and fixed his hair and clothing. The scowl remained planted on his face.

"Lets just get going."

XXX

Overall, the meeting was a success. The big wigs were excited about the new additions, (most of them thought Grell was adorable and would make a perfect opposite for Sebastian) and plans were already in action to get their next album started. Which meant Sebastian and Ciel needed to spend a few days locked up cranking out songs. Sebastian hummed a tune to himself as he walked out of the building, Ciel trying to keep up with his long strides. Both knew what happened next. They locked themselves up in Sebastian's apartment. No visitors, no parties, just the two of them, instruments, paper and their combined creativity. Despite the parties, Sebastian loved these times. Gave him and Ciel some good one on one time that neither of them got these days. He glanced behind him to see that rare bounce in Ciel's step that was the only tell-tale sign that he was just as excited about the upcoming writing lock down. The only issue: Grell.

"Think Will can let Grell stay with him?"

"Grell has been taken off for the lock in."

Sebastian purred and threw a hand over Ciel's shoulder and pulled the boy closer.

"Ah~ I live for these lock ins."

"And I thought it was sex."

A hand wandered down to Ciel's behind. "Oh but there is sex."

Ciel swatted away Sebastian's hand and hid his slightly red face.

"There will be NO repeat of last time."

"But-"

"I was drunk!"

"Doesn't change the fact-"

"You said you'd never talk about it again!"

Sebastian chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to whistle a new tune he had created on the spot. Ciel raised and eyebrow and listened to the tune while creating lyrics.

XXX

Sebastian opened the door, juggling several bags of groceries in his hand and let Ciel in. After Sebastian almost dropped the groceries in the hallway, he shuffled into the apartment and kicked the door shut before hurrying to the kitchen to drop off his load. Ciel was already putting the grocieries away.

"That tune you were humming earlier. Make sure you write it down before you forget this one again."

Sebastian chuckled. "Don't worry, I wont forget this one."

Sebastian stretched and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before heading towards the living room.

"Shall we get started?"

"Oh YES~ Lets, Sebasu~chan~!"

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks at he stared at the redhead who was lounging in a satin red kimono styled house coat with fishnets on his legs and strappy red hooker heels.

"CIEL!"

Ciel came into the living room with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, didn't I mention? Grell has written some of his own stuff before and Will requested Grell join us for the lock in."

The water bottle slipped from Sebastian's hand as Grell launched himself at the poor man.

The next few weeks were going to be hell.

**^^ well, i hope you enjoyed! I cant guarentee when teh next part will be updated. but if i keep being sick like today, then it will update soon. Take care and Review my darlings! i'll try to respond when i can.**


End file.
